Subject 44307
'Subject 44307 '(307 for short) is a side protagonist in WBW. She's a fugitive sanitized octoling with a skill in tech and hacking. Attributes Appearance 307 is an average-sized sanitized Octoling, lacking glasses. She wears an orange/darker orange striped hoodie, grey baggy pant and black boots. Her eyes have a yellow ring around them with one long eyelash-like mark. Personality 307 is normally reserved and introverted, preffering to hide amongst the garbage and find something to mess with. She has a mischevious side, and often tries to mess with other's tech for a cheap scare. But despite that, she's quite sympathetic towards those in a similar situation, like her and Silver Sonic's current friendship. Skills Like normal, this soaptopus has the average octoling's abilities, her natural ink colour being the signature turquoise of Kamabo Co. Her main skill is her experience in hacking. She used to be used as a sort of encrypter for data in Kamabo and was in the tech side of things, but since her escape she has carried those skills with her and practices them often. It's one of the only things she has left. History Subject 44307 was an unlucky Octoling who managed to end up in the wrong facility at the wrong time. Inevitably, she was sanitized and used as a mindless puppet in technology. But one day, an incident happened. She was working on her usual things as ordered, until she took a fall and the shades she wore fell off. Soon after, she heard something that stuck with her. An Octoling snooping through Kamabo Co was playing a song, and that very song snapped something inside her. Immediatley, she awoke from control and made it her goal to escape. She heard multiple things about a 'promised land' above and she knew that she had to go there, it would be the only place left. So she head off. This is where the 307 ARG began. A Kamabo Co. admin took to Discord to attempt to find anyone who kne what happened and why Subject 44307 was on the run. They also published a warning on the Kamabo Co. site about it. But, 307's skills came in. She hijacked the signal, and had to interact with the people in WBW. There was quite the back and forth, and plenty of close calls, but she made it out. (To be added onto and edited.) Relationships Grand Dad GD was one of the main forces in saving her from Kamabo Co's grasp, and thus she is grateful. She tends to mess with him a lot though, AKA broadcasting stuff randomly on his TV. Agent 3 Despite the.. muddy history when it comes to 307's origin in Kamabo Co, they seem to be on good terms. Agent 8 Agent 8 seems to not trust 307 fully, and that's understandable. Especially after the Octavio incident. Silver Sonic 307 does seem to want to protect S.S, and is also good friends with him. (More to be added later) Trivia * She is the first of the sanitized octo OCs seen in WBW. * She used to not remember how to sleep. * Once she was brainwahsed by Octavio and attacked Agent 8. Ever since she hasn't been as energized. Took a lot out of her. UH OH HOW UNFORTUNATE UH OH HOW UNFORTUNATE I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE TO FIGHT SO I'LL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR BYTES! Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Heroes Category:Females